The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus, Punica and Juglans species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachthirtyseven’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, which were grown on their own roots, were derived from planting seed derived from the ‘Fayette’ peach tree, and which is a USDA-released, (unpatented) commercially-planted yellow peach. The pollen parent was an unnamed and unpatented selection which is owned by the Assignee of the present plant patent application. Fruit was collected from the female parent and seeds were extracted. After a period of stratification, the resulting seed was placed in a greenhouse, by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for subsequent evaluation. One yellow fleshed peach seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘C11.012’. This peach seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2006 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation, and repropagation.